fakepokefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Squirtle
Squirtle es un Pokémon de tipo agua introducido en la primera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales que pueden elegir los entrenadores que comienzan su aventura, entre Charmander y Bulbasaur, en la región de Kanto. Etimología Su nombre proviene de las palabras en inglés squirt (disparar un chorro de agua, aunque también es una forma de referirse a alguien que es pequeño en comparación con los demás) y turtle (tortuga). Otro origen posible de su nombre es que se trate de una corrupción lingüística de squirrel (ardilla), dado que posee una cola muy parecida a la de las ardillas, que solo pierde en su evolución final, Blastoise, También puede ser debido a una mezcla de Squirrel y Turtle. Su nombre en japonés es Zenigame, es simplemente la palabra japonesa para tortuga de estanque, 銭亀. Su nombre francés, Carapuce, proviene de las palabras carapace (caparazón) y puce (Pulga, en referencia a su tamaño). Puce también puede ser un termino cariñoso, por su apariencia mona. Biología Squirtle es una de las especies más dificiles de encontrar, habita tanto aguas dulces como marinas, preferiblemente zonas bastante profundas. Son pequeñas tortugas color celeste con caparazones color café; o rojas en algunos casos, con una cola enrollada que los distingue. Poco después de nacer, sus caparazones se endurecen y se hacen más resistentes a los ataques; muchos objetos rebotarán en ella. La forma redonda de su caparazón y las figuras en su superficie hacen que Squirtle tenga una muy buena forma hidrodinámica, lo que le da mayor velocidad al nadar. Cuando se siente atacado, Squirtle esconde completamente su cuerpo en el interior de su caparazón, lo que hace que resulte imposible atacarle, además cuando esta dentro de su caparazón puede atacar escupiendo agua por todos los agujeros del caparazón. Es capaz de escupir agua por su boca con gran fuerza, ya sea para atacar o intimidar. Squirtle es relativamente fácil de criar gracias a su destacado carácter alegre y simpático, aunque su relativa lentitud en tierra firme y la dificultad para equilibrar sus ataques acuáticos con ataques de otros tipos pueden crear algunos problemas al entrenador. Squirtle normalmente come algas, pero también le gustan otros alimentos como la fruta. En tierra firme, a Squirtle le puede resultar un poco mas difícil andar, pero le resulta mas fácil ir a cuatro patas. Así como se describe en las Pokédex de los mismos videojuegos y en Wikipedia en inglés. El hábitat de Squirtle es el agua dulce, este Pokémon habita en lugares como estanques, ríos y lagos. También puede vivir en mares. Se encuentran en islas junto con sus evoluciones. Diferencia de género Evolución Squirtle evoluciona a Wartortle en el nivel 16. Wartortle evoluciona a Blastoise al nivel 36. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Squirtle puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Squirtle puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Squirtle es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Squirtle puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Squirtle son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Squirtle: Otras apariciones En el anime En los videojuegos *''Pokémon Channel: aparece como dueño de la '''Teletienda Squirtle'. En dicho programa, Squirtle presenta tres artículos distintos en cada emisión, los cuales serán posteriormente entregados por Delibird. Su carta coleccionable se obtiene por medio del Profesor Oak al mejorar la carpeta. Por otro lado, su aspecto se asemeja a los miembros del Escuadrón Squirtle por sus gafas de sol redondas, siendo uno de los Pokémon del anime que aparecen en el juego además de Meowth. Squirtle (Pokémon Channel).png|Squirtle en Pokémon Channel *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece un globo gigante con la apariencia de Squirtle en el escenario '''Poké Globos'. También aparece como trofeo. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Retreating into its shell and spitting water at its foes is Squirtle's trademark response to danger. It's one of the three Pokémon that trainers can receive from Professor Oak in Pokémon Red and Blue. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and then Blastoise, ramping up its water powers with each evolution. Globo Squirtle SSBM.png|Globo con forma de Squirtle en Melee. Trofeo Squirtle SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Squirtle en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: es un personaje seleccionable junto Ivysaur y Charizard al elegir al Entrenador Pokémon. Sus ataques especiales son refugio ( ), cascada y pistola agua. En su Smash Final usa su hidrobomba. También aparece como trofeo. :;Información del trofeo "Squirtle": ''Un Pokémon Tortuguita. Cuando el peligro acecha, se encoge dentro de su caparazón para resguardarse de los ataques enemigos. Escupe un potente chorro de agua. Su caparazón no sirve únicamente de protección, sino que también le ayuda a deslizarse mejor al nadar. Cuando sube de nivel, evoluciona a WARTORTLE. Pokémon Rojo/Azul Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja Entrenador Pokémon en Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Squirtle junto al Entrenador Pokémon y sus otros Pokémon. Trofeo Squirtle SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Squirtle en Brawl * Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales en la saga Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, y se puede elegir como compañero. En el TCG Archivo:SquirtleTCG1.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG2.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG3.jpg Archivo:Squirtle (Base Set TCG).jpg|En la colección Base Set. Archivo:SquirtleTCG5.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG6.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG7.jpg SquirtleTMvsTA.jpg SquirtleTCGFrLg.jpg SquirtleFrLg2.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG11.jpg Archivo:SquirtleTCG12.jpg En otros idiomas * Alemán: Schiggy * Francés: Carapuce Referencias y anotaciones